Euverlèk gebroeker:77topaz
Wèlkóm! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 09:05 (UTC) Rieksrégistraasje Veur g'r rieksrégistraasje broeke 'ch die völgenj twieë deil: # Dienen óffesjieële naam (mid döjpnaam). # Diene gódsdeens (atheïs, kaddeliegk, móslim, hindoe ...) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:24 (UTC) I presume this is citizen registration? If it is, Sudhir Vayalaresh, Hinduist. 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:26 (UTC) Well, born Hinduist and probably a bit agnostic. 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:26 (UTC) Okay :P You may want to adjust the spelling of your name though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:29 (UTC) How, would you suggest? And why? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:30 (UTC) Where is the stress on the surname? Váyalaresh or Vayalarésh? Most non-limburgish names have been fixed to match Limburgish spelling. Mainly because Limburgish is an inflecting language. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:33 (UTC) The stress is on the "resh", though my knowledge of Hindu isn't advanced enough to be able to "justify" that. And, he was born outside Maores. 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:36 (UTC) That doesn't really matter :P It would be transliterated as Soeddir Vajalarèsj. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:38 (UTC) The Maoresians would use his Limburgish-translated name for the citizen registry? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:40 (UTC) How do you mean? The minorities? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:42 (UTC) Not sure what you mean there. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:43 (UTC) Who are the "maoresians" in your eyes? The non-limburgish native population? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:47 (UTC) No, I mean, the translated name would be used for the citizen registry in Maores? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:49 (UTC) Normally it is, but it's up to you :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:51 (UTC) Well, his real name is Sudhir Vayalaresh, but you can use the translated name in the registry. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:55 (UTC) Okay :P Which name are you gonna use on-wiki? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:56 (UTC) The Indian one, Sudhir Vayalaresh. I must also note that I'd have to copy-paste part of the Limburgish name if I need to use it since my keyboard lacks è. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:03 (UTC) Okay :P Can't help it :( You could alternatively use "y" (or even "i" as it's pronounced the same in my dialect :P). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:07 (UTC) Okay. By the way, Vayalaresh will live on Appentjeruuer, probably Atolshave, once it gets a map. 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:16 (UTC) Yes, that's why I didn't ask you to buy a house (which is officially mandatory for citizenship). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:22 (UTC) Okay. When do you think Atolshave will get a map? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:24 (UTC) Might take some time, cause I'm in a busy period :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:25 (UTC) I see. :( :P Busy with what? 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 07:22 (UTC) Essays and stuff :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:05 (UTC) I thought you'd finished your exams? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:13 (UTC) I've got an essay for january 7 and an exam on jan 10. Then it's hopefully finished :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:16 (UTC) Okay, I see. Hopefully indeed. :P You don't know for sure? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:17 (UTC) Depends on whether I've reached all the requirements :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:19 (UTC) There's more exams if you fail? 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:24 (UTC) Yes :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:25 (UTC) But, immediately after? Don't they have to mark all the results first? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:28 (UTC) One week later, and I've already had most exams before Christmas è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:32 (UTC) I see, I see. Though my last exam was almost a month ago (and the first one more than one and a half), I still probably won't get the results back for a few weeks yet. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:36 (UTC) Haha, yeah, but we only have like 25 students in total :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:39 (UTC) All my subjects get their results back at the same time, though, and the largest subject has more than 6500 entrants if I remember correctly. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:44 (UTC) Hahaha, guess why it's taking so long :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:45 (UTC) And the markers are national as well. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:47 (UTC) Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:49 (UTC) Do you find that funny? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:54 (UTC) Yes, I do :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:56 (UTC) I see. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 21:05 (UTC) Broekersziej Could you create a user page? I don't link red links :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:01 (UTC) It should automatically get created once I edit a mainspace or talk page, I think. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:05 (UTC) It doesn't. This wiki was created way before that time and it was never updated :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:07 (UTC) Oh, okay. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:12 (UTC) I created one, by the way. 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:14 (UTC) Saw it, very good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:25 (UTC) Haha. :) 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:27 (UTC) Proficiency Topaz, as you seem to be able to write Dutch well, how good are you in reading Limburgish? Can you read the pages or is it really problematic? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 jan 2013 14:43 (UTC) I can read maybe half or two thirds of the Limburgish text. 77topaz (euverlègk) 2 jan 2013 20:34 (UTC) Okay, very well. So you understood the recent additions to Appentjeruuer? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 jan 2013 09:35 (UTC) The town list a bit more than the other paragraph. "Gocht" is a hamlet? 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 jan 2013 10:03 (UTC) Göch = gehucht (might see that still :P). If you don't understand a word, just ask me :) From a Dutch perspective, sometimes you may need to leave out -j or add a -t. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 jan 2013 10:14 (UTC) Ieës kaart / First map Haes se de kaart óp Atólshave (midbaer) sjoean gezeen? Have you already seen the map on Atólshave (midbaer)? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10 jan 2013 07:55 (UTC) Yes. 77topaz (euverlègk) 10 jan 2013 10:05 (UTC) And? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 jan 2013 10:06 (UTC) The neighborhood might have been built before the Asians arrived. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 jan 2013 10:30 (UTC) True, but that doesn't mean the street names were known already :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 jan 2013 10:54 (UTC) You're suggesting it had no street names at all until the Asians arrived? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 jan 2013 20:26 (UTC) Yes :P Or perhaps they were renamed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 jan 2013 09:42 (UTC) Who's in charge of street names? 77topaz (euverlègk) 12 jan 2013 10:02 (UTC) Nobody :P Normally, the mayor, so in this case, the governor. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 jan 2013 10:09 (UTC) Governor of Appentjeruuer or Governor of Maores? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 12 jan 2013 10:17 (UTC) Appentjeruuer :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 jan 2013 13:06 (UTC) There wasn't a governor, not before the Appentjeruuer Council at least. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 12 jan 2013 21:20 (UTC) Then it makes sense that there were no streetnames yet :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13 jan 2013 10:00 (UTC) Appentjeruuer thumb|Design 1. thumb|Design 2. We need a flag... :| It's gonna be difficult though, cause we don't have one nationality to focus on (pure Indian or otherwise Asian elements vs. Limburgish elements). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 09:32 (UTC) I'm not particularly good at drawing flags using SVG or image-editing programs, that's why I asked for someone to create the Southern Arc Islands's flag from my design. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 09:42 (UTC) I just use paint :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 09:47 (UTC) Do ye know something 'bout special colours in Asia? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 09:48 (UTC) You mean, as possibilities for the flag? 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 09:49 (UTC) Yes, symbolic colours. Cause an image of Vishnu or Buddha on the flag might be offensive to some of our minorities :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 09:55 (UTC) Well, reds, oranges and yellows seem to appear in numerous flags, as well as blue and dark colours in some cases. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 09:57 (UTC) Rainbow flag!! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:00 (UTC) Hm... those are associated more with the native peoples of North and South America, I think. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:01 (UTC) :P I'm just gonna create a random flag with the colours you suggested :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:08 (UTC) Maybe you should look at some (SE) Asian flags. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:09 (UTC) Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:13 (UTC) You hadn't come up with that yourself? :P/:o 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:14 (UTC) Of course not :P What about this design? Perhaps a bit too flowery è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:21 (UTC) Eh... :P It doesn't seem particularly Asian, no. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:24 (UTC) Design 2: in case you didn't know. Light green refers to Mäöres :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:26 (UTC) I see. You want a simple sort of design? 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:29 (UTC) Well, I'm not very good at creating difficult designs. (Aedslandj's flag being a personal masterpiece) And we can't really use heavy symbols, like temples, crosses etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:31 (UTC) A dragon-symbol maybe? Also, the flags for Oceana and Aedslandj both have figure-designs. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:35 (UTC) Yeah, the problem is that Oceana and Aedslandj have an indigenous population and native culture. That's not the case on Appentjeruuer, which has a mixed population and culture. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:39 (UTC) Hmm... Design 1, at the moment, then. 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:42 (UTC) Licht toe :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:46 (UTC) What do you want me to elaborate on at the moment? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:46 (UTC) Why do you prefer design 1? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:47 (UTC) It seems more Asian than the other one, actually. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:53 (UTC) Because it's over the top? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:56 (UTC) You call that over the top? :P You haven't seen some national flags... :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:57 (UTC) Yeah, like the flag of North Brabant... As if it's a car race or summink :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:59 (UTC) Well, you wanted a stripey sort of design. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 11:01 (UTC) Perhaps we should try a radically different way: just one colour :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 11:04 (UTC) How can a single colour properly represent a region? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 11:06 (UTC) De eenvoud zelve :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 11:07 (UTC) Vexillographic stupidity zelve. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 11:09 (UTC) :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 11:13 (UTC) There's actually vexillographic institutes. Also, not sure why you turned that emoticon into "math". :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 11:17 (UTC) I know, but I ain't gonna pay a dime for a wiki flag :P It was supposed to be nowiki, so the colon would be ignored, but i pressed the button next to nowiki (=math) and when I saw how it looked like, I felt it was good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 11:20 (UTC) :P You could just type nowiki, like I did there. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 11:24 (UTC) :o Nah, clicking is easier. Just one click instead of shift, no-shift, shift :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 11:25 (UTC) Monobookers... :P Anyway, do you have any other designs? 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 21:28 (UTC) See, monobook is easier :P And no, I don't have any other designs :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 28 jan 2013 11:39 (UTC) Well, Design 1 then. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 28 jan 2013 18:08 (UTC) Okay, shall I add it to the darters' list? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 28 jan 2013 19:53 (UTC) Sure. You might want to use a flag template like those on Lovia and Brunant. 77topaz (euverlègk) 28 jan 2013 20:05 (UTC) Yeah, been thinking bout that too, but it is not directly needed I guess. We don't have so many flags online. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 28 jan 2013 20:09 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2013 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zjuunje (zómmermaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 8 jun 2013 09:54 (UTC) You finally managed to pass the elections vote? :o 77topaz (euverlègk) 8 jun 2013 21:44 (UTC) :Yes! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 jun 2013 08:32 (UTC) ::Are you running? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 jun 2013 08:33 (UTC) ::Of course! Could you add me/the GM to the party list (I'm not sure how to do that)? 77topaz (euverlègk) 9 jun 2013 20:06 (UTC) :::You gonna run with the Indian guy as party leader? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10 jun 2013 08:43 (UTC) :::Yes, Sudhir Vayalaresh. :P By the way, are you going to create any more Appentjeruuer or Pinehaven maps soon? 77topaz (euverlègk) 10 jun 2013 09:07 (UTC) :::: Okay :P Probably not :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10 jun 2013 09:13 (UTC) :::: The other people in that little list do not appear to be on the GM page; who are they? And what does the opgaaftaal number mean? Also, it's probably a good idea to create more maps. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 10 jun 2013 09:45 (UTC) :::::They are candidates :P Ópgaaftaal means the maximum number of seats you can get without having to pay a fine. (seats cost money in Mäöres :P) @maps: yes, but I ain't got much time right now :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10 jun 2013 10:00 (UTC) :::::You cannot get more than a certain amount of seats without having to pay a fine? That hardly even makes sense. :P Why aren't those candidates on the GM list, and why aren't people from the GM list on the candidates list? @maps: Why not? 77topaz (euverlègk) 10 jun 2013 20:15 (UTC) ::::::You mean this list? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 jun 2013 07:59 (UTC) ::::::No, the "Lijjer". :P Also, that response seems a bit short compared to the multiple questions I asked. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 jun 2013 08:03 (UTC) :::::::Well, the Vietnamese people are Appentjeruuer council members, so not Mäöreser citizens per se :P Also, putting a lot of non-white non-Limburgish people on your list isn't the best thing to do, considering Mäöres is probably the most racist wikination :P Dimitri, Arthur, and Marcus are all inactive :P The people currently on the list have been in the Landjszaal before: Martin Wilders has served two times, Fatima Aziez-Öztuurk one time :P :::::::@maps: Well, this month I still got to go to university :P :::::::@fine: well, you pay in advance for the seats you expect to get. Anything over what you expect cost three times more than the normal payment. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 jun 2013 08:14 (UTC) :::::::But, why aren't those people in the Verkeziginger list in the Lijjer list as well? And the Appentjeruuer politicians should be represented somewhere in the list (below the top five, I guess, but still within the election list). :P :::::::@Map: Next month you don't? :P :::::::@Fine: I fail to see what the purpose of that would be, and it sounds incredibly corrupt. :P/:( 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 jun 2013 08:19 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, that's because they were never added by Dimitri :P @Appentjeruuer: Well, aren't they represented already on the first place (Soeddir?). It's your party, so it's your choice, but below the top four is not shown on Forum:Verkeziginger :P ::::::::@Map: if I didn't fail my exams, I do :P ::::::::@Fine: Well, Mäöres is a country with many elections and they cost money. It also works as a way to prevent nonsensical parties from running. And it's incredibly corrupt as well :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 jun 2013 08:23 (UTC) ::::::::Why haven't you ever added them? :P @Appentjeruuer: I already said "below the top five, I guess, but still within the election list". :P ::::::::@Map: There're two different tenses in that sentence, which makes the situation unclear. :P ::::::::@Fine: Are there actually any IRL countries which have such a system? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 jun 2013 09:09 (UTC) :::::::::Never really thought about it :P @Appentjeruuer: yes, and as you are the party leader, it's your choice :P :::::::::@Map: Well, my exams have been done, but I don't know the results yet -> if I didn't fail my exams - So, next I month I may have time, or maybe not. Answer to "Next month you don't?" -> I do. Clearer? :P :::::::::@Fine: Ehm.. Well, in most countries you gotta pay for running, but probably not the fine system :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 jun 2013 09:16 (UTC) toernwa dès vootsbals You still gonna finish it? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19 jun 2013 13:59 (UTC) Sure. I'm largely occupied elsewhere right now, though. :P You'd probably have to wait a few days. 77topaz (euverlègk) 19 jun 2013 20:33 (UTC) :Just checking; there's no need to hurry though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 jun 2013 04:57 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:54 (UTC) You'll be a lonely GM voter, unless Dimitri miraculously pops in :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 25 jun 2013 21:26 (UTC) Landjszamme http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Landjszamme#St.C3.B6mming_7d - Det guuef stömber matterjaal :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jul 2013 17:20 (UTC) Is the Landjszamme the new Landjszaal? :P Could you please give me a rough translation of that proposition so I know what I'm dealing with? 77topaz (euverlègk) 17 jul 2013 19:06 (UTC) :Well, Forum:Landjszaal is already is use for something else, so.. :P :The law is about the educational system of Mäöres. Primary School is all about learning basic stuff by playing (counting, tie shoelaces, easy spelling, etc). Secondary School is comparable to the Dutch basisscholen. Tertiary School is middelbare school: divided into seven profiles out of which children should choose (culture, society, and literature; economy, society, and administration; scientific medicin; caretaking medicin; scientific technique; manual technique; agriculture). These first three layers are mandatory and the government will pay for them. :The fourth layer consists of three kinds of education: verdieping (specific beroepsgerichte education, payment: 50% company, 30% government), college (Dutch: hogeschool), and university (both payed for by government for 30%). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jul 2013 08:37 (UTC) :Is that what is being proposed or what the system currently is? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 18 jul 2013 15:46 (UTC) ::There currently is no system :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19 jul 2013 07:56 (UTC) Dårtsekrånstried 2015 Dârtsekroeansstried 2015 - Thought you might be interested :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 8 mie 2015 09:13 (UTC) :Så... :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14 mie 2015 15:59 (UTC) ::Still waiting for you to decide on Appentjeruuer's second entry :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18 mie 2015 18:58 (UTC) ::: :P --OuWTB 19 mie 2015 04:02 (UTC) I'm sorry for the late reaction. Yes :o However, no longer on Fandom/Wikia cuz of the ugly skin. Together with Qytokant, we moved to Miraheze :o --OuWTB 9 fib 2020 21:27 (UTC) :Oh right, I'd forgotten about that wiki being on a separate site. I'd been intending to invite you told an old wikination of mine that I'd revived recently, though that's still on Fandom/Wikia. 77topaz (euverlègk) 9 fib 2020 21:31 (UTC) ::Well, we could alternatively export Nava to Sliras wiki and remove any links to the real world. Then we all still be on the same website :o --OuWTB 10 fib 2020 08:06 (UTC) :::I don't think that quite works for the culture etc. of Nava. :P Also, I've just been discussing with Horton to create a Discord server for wikination discussion, which could help bridge the Wikia/Miraheze gap that seems to have developed and maybe attract more Conworlds/Althistory users to the wikination community. 77topaz (euverlègk) 10 fib 2020 08:08 (UTC) ::::@Nava: U can still develop Qaertos though :3 ::::@Discord: See my reaction at Miraheze :o --OuWTB 10 fib 2020 08:28 (UTC)